


Mirror Mirror | Hyuna

by fiestar



Category: 4minute (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Kim Hyuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Mirror Mirror | Hyuna

Sleep isn’t a common occurrence in your bed, not in such long bouts, at least. Usually it’s a few hours here and there with the bed serving more as a glorified couch and a space big and comfortable enough to fuck your girlfriend on. It’s not that you two have any sort of affliction, like insomnia, that would keep you from the reliving bliss of sleep. In actuality when the both of you get home you’re out like lights with Hyun A being the more exhausted of the two of you. 

Of course, being a flying yoga instructor came with its own set of reasons for you want to lay down and die when you get home, but for the most part your job is relaxing. It’s all the scheduling and checking up on all your students’ diets and stresses throughout the week that leaves you feeling drained. Even still it’s nothing compared to hours upon hours of dance practices, filming, and recording all while only being permitted to eat meager amounts of food in between. You’ve looked into Hyun A diets and they’re nothing short of nightmarish, but what can you do except support her and keep her away from any food that will have her manager screaming down your throat for breaking her strict meal plan. 

It’s also a contributing factor to why she’s so unbelievable lethargic in the morning. Both of you wake up around the same time, but Hyun A’s absolutely impossible to lure out of bed if there isn’t caffeine or kisses to accompany the Herculean effort of leaving the comfort of your king sized bed. Which is why your pleasantly surprised to find Hyun A already awake when your alarm goes off. She takes the liberty of turning it off in favor of rolling on top of you and planting kisses across your face until you open your eyes. 

The dark circles that are usual hidden by a layer of makeup stand out against her pale skin, but you’re sure you look just as tired. It’s a side effect of all the long hours both of you put in to keep living the life you chose and you won’t ever be embarrassed by it. You return the favor of showering your girlfriend in kisses, leaving off with one on each eyelid. She smiles from her place straddling your hips and it’s enough to make your heart skip. She looks like a complete mess with her hair falling out of the braids she asked you to do last night as she was half asleep trying to remove her makeup, but to you she looks gorgeous. 

“Pretty girl,” she coos, thumb swiping over your lips. She wants to kiss you. You can see it from the way her eyes dilate as you part your lips under the pad of her finger. But seeing as you both woke up, your mouth feels gross and completely unsuitable for kissing your girlfriend’s lips. You bite her thumb playfully before sitting up. She whines at the sudden shift only to quiet down when your hands grip her thighs to carry her with you to the bathroom. For a moment you think she’s done complaining, but seconds after you place her on the counter she’s back to mumbling unintelligibly with her hands reaching for you. 

Hyun A continues her cute protests with a mouthful of toothpaste. Each word is punctuated by a dribble of toothpaste and you have to remind her to lean over the sink so she doesn’t make a mess on the counter. She rolls her eyes at your mindful advice and the pleading warbles turn to sass. She spits out her toothpaste and rinses her mouth while eyeing you skeptically. You continue your own routine, completely undeterred by Hyun A’s sour attitude. She can wait ten minutes for your affection. 

You watch her wrists flop loosely in an attempt to call you back to her in the reflection of the shower. The glass is so clean it’s almost like a mirror. Choosing to ignore Hyun A’s calls, you turn on the shower and wait for the water to border on scalding just how she likes it. Once the temperature is adequately dangerous and the bathroom begins to fill with clouds of steam you begin to take off your pajamas. Hyun A is quick to follow suit, tugging her own shirt over her head and undoing the last of her braids. You want to tell her to tie her hair back so there’s a possibility of you getting out of hairdresser duty before work, but she’s already kicking off her shorts and underwear and skipping past you into the shower. 

Like everything else in your apartment, the shower is unnecessarily big and Hyun A is quick to drag you in behind her. You nearly trip over your sweatpants as you step under the hot spray of water. For a moment you stand cringing under the blast of heat while Hyun A hums happily, but after a few moments you get used to it and go to reach for your washcloth. Hyun A is quick to intercept your hand and grab it herself. If you didn’t know you set your alarm unnecessarily early in case you want to make a trip to the gym that’s attached to the flying yoga studio you’d be fighting against Hyun A’s antics, but it’s still early and you can let her do whatever it is she’s doing. 

She makes an unnecessarily lewd noise as she squirts a stream of body wash onto your chest and you roll your eyes at her. Her hands are quick to catch the splatter of soap before it can slide off your skin and you almost knock them away when she starts massaging your chest with a heated look in her eyes. 

“Stop you weirdo,” you say, hands catching her wrists. She looks up at you with a wicked smile. 

“I don’t think you want me to,” her wrists flex under your fingers as she squeezes your breasts teasingly. Your nipples press tight against the palms of her hands and she’s quick to take note of it. She waits for the water to rinse away the suds before wrapping her lips around a bud. Her eyelashes are matted into little triangles by the spray of water, but she’d look just as innocently seductive if she were wearing the most voluminous fake lashes. You bite your tongue to stifle a moan before grabbing a handful of her begrudgingly soaked hair and pulling her head back.

“What’s with you, don’t you have a schedule today?” You ask only half concerned about either of you arriving to work on time. Hyun A shrugs and turns so her back is facing you. 

“I have to go over my demo with that new producer,” she bends over to retrieve the bottle of body wash that she tossed haphazardly to the floor and you have to refrain from giving her butt a light slap. When she straightens up she looks confused or disappointed, you can’t tell which. 

“The one who just got hired? Why is he working with you, of all people? I figured they’d assign him to CLC or another group that changes concepts a lot.”

“That’s what I thought, too.” She groans, handing you back your washcloth. “I’ve got my own thing that I know well and I’m good at. But if it’s not what this new guy is into I’ll have to change it or it won’t get approved to go on the new album.” You hum sympathetically. It’s hard for you to see Hyun A so distressed about something so dear to her but there isn’t much you can do to help. If that’s how the people in charge say it is not even Hyun A’s long standing success rate can sway their opinions. You help her wash her hair as she continues on a tirade about how she’s worked well with new producers in the past but it was only the people that already had experience at other companies, not fresh out of school. By the time the water has cooled to a more agreeable temperature Hyun A is done complaining and you’ve managed to actually clean yourselves. A quick time check tells you you still have about an hour before you need to leave the house.

“Babe,” Hyun A calls you back to the bathroom while you’re ironing her clothes. The whirring of the blow dryer that had started up shortly after you got out of the shower has stopped and you can only imagine why. 

“What?” You call back. If she wants you to do her hair she’s going to have to wait until her shirt doesn’t look like a crumpled piece of tissue paper. If she actually folded her clothes before shoving them into drawers this wouldn’t be such an issue.

“Come here!” She drags out the last syllable in an attempt to cutesy you into doing what she wants. It works though you wipe the enamored smile off your face before she can see it. To be safe you turn off the iron. If she does want you to do her hair it’ll take longer than it does for something to catch fire. When you enter the bathroom there’s still a thin fog of steam swirling around the room, but what your eyes zero in on is Hyun A. Her hair is completely dry and hanging over her chest in a curtain of soft waves. But even that isn’t what has your attention. 

She’s boosted herself on to the counter again with her legs spread wide. You wouldn’t be so scandalized if she wasn’t naked with two fingers curled inside herself. Her lips are parted in a litany of silent moans as she reaches for you with her free hand. You lace your fingers with hers when your close enough and you can feel the unsteadiness as she continues to fuck herself on her fingers. 

“I know we just talked about this,” she stutters out, “And I know you say I should talk out my problems,” her hand that’s tangled with yours leads your fingers to the sopping mess between her legs, “But right now I need a more physical release.” You look down at her as she pants up at you. Strands of her hair fly up then settle back against her face with each labored breath. 

“What do you want me to do?” You ask. There’s only so much you can do with little more than half an hour left before you have to leave for work. Hyun A uses her hand to move yours as she pleases, using your fingers to rub tight circles against her clit. 

“I love you and appreciate you listening to my problems,” she says as genuinely as she can manage while fucking herself to an orgasm, “But I really need you to fuck me. Please, baby, I _need_ it!” She whines. Her lips are half poured as she moans your name between bated breaths. You begin moving your hand on your own and she releases it to grip tight to your shoulder. Her nimble fingers find there way beneath your bra strap and push it lower. It’s obvious she’s using your current state of undress to convince you to indulge her, but you both still have jobs you need to get to on time. 

“Hyun A, we have to go to work in half an hour.” Your free hand moves the stray strands of hair away from her face before they can start sticking to the light sheen of sweat that’s beginning to bead on her forehead. 

“Then–“ she interrupts herself to whine, tossing her head back in ecstasy, “Then use the wand,” she says. You know the toy well. It was a practical purchase since one of your friends has sworn by it since back in high school when you were more prudish an unaware that the cause for your chastity was the fact that you’d never tried anything with any girls. Hyun A changed all of that and took an instant liking to the wand vibrator. To date, it’s still one of her favorites when she want to come now now now. And now looks to be one of those times. You pat her thigh to signal your departure and go shifting through your sock drawer until you find it buried beneath a balled up pile of nylons. Hyun A had been sitting patiently since you left her and visibly perks up at your entrance. 

“This has to be quick.” You remind her. She gives you a compliant nod, eyes alight with the prospect of you giving her what she wants. 

“I wish you weren’t such a brat,” Is all you can say as you click the vibrator on and set it to a middle setting. Hyun A smiles around a pleased shriek, eyeing you through her bangs with hooded eyes. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior until the weekend,” She pants. You can feel her already breaking her own promise as her hand on your shoulder moves to your waist and lower until it’s pressed between your thighs. For a brief moment, you consider tossing her hand away or stopping as punishment, then think better on it. If you punish her now she’ll have no reason to behave even though her promise expires in a few hours. 

“Baby, it’s Friday.” 

“Less time for me to mess up,” She grins seductively, fingers dipping under the barrier of your underwear. Your legs shudder as she draws dancing circles on your throbbing clit in time with the way your pressing the vibrator inside of her. You look away from her and plant your feet, determined to keep your focus on the task at hand. It proves to be the wrong move as Hyun A’s eyes catch yours in the reflection of the shower glass played back by the mirror in front of you. It’s somehow more erotic to watch her react through the mirror rather than looking down at her. The reflection makes it into some odd game of voyuerism as Hyun A cranks it up to a thousand while watching you watch her. 

Her legs have long since wrapped themselves around your waist, caging you to her and you press the vibrator against all the right spots inside her. Her thighs shudder against you as she nears her end. A finger slides inside you as she continues to press seeking touches against your clit. You let out a breathy moan before catching the louder sounds that try to escape. In her dazed state Hyun A has lost control of herself and you feel her screams of pleasure against your neck just as much as you hear them ringing in your ear. She whines and begs, legs tightening to pull you closer to her. It’s with a flutter of her lashes and earth shattering shout that she comes hard, hand going lax in your underwear. You hold her wrist steady and rotate your hips in a few seeking circles. Hyun A’s fingers inside you finish the job with a quick curl up against your g-spot. You bite your cheek to keep from giving her the satisfaction of hearing you scream her name. 

“I feel better now, thank you.” Hyun A sighs after a few tense moments of gathering the shattered pieces of your body back together. You legs still feel unsteady as you lift her off the counter. 

“Your welcome, baby girl.” Her lips are wet as you whisper against them, her tongue peeking out to caress yours. You indulge her for a few sweet seconds before breaking away. There isn’t a moment to spare now as the two of you rush to get your appearance orderly enough to look presentable to the public, Hyun A more so than you. Still you manage to get your hair in a neat ponytail and tug on your yoga pants and t shirt. 

“You’re not wearing a sports bra,” Hyun A reminds you as you rush past her to grab an extra hair tie from the vanity. You shrug at her in the mirror before pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I’ll change when I get to work. Have a good day, baby.” She hums in protests as you try to leave. A sharp tug on the strap of your gym bag has you backpedaling to keep from falling. 

“I want a proper kiss.” Her lips are set in a tempting pout and you can’t resist the urge to kiss it away. The downturn of her lips retreats into a satisfied smile as you pull away. 

“Now have a good day?” You ask. She nods, turning back to face the vanity. 

“I love you,” her voice echoes through the hallway as you struggle to tug on your shoes. 

“Love you more!” You shout, slamming the door before she can protest. It’s not until you’re parked in your usual spot in the studio’s employee parking lot that you read the text she sent you a few minutes after you left the house. 

_I love you the most :p_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
